Yuzu's Helping Hand
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: When Mei is raped, Yuzu declares all out war on the spineless coward who hurt her beloved
1. Chapter 1

Yuzu's Helping Hand

By Taijutsudemonslayer

Summary:

Mei is raped and Yuzu declares all out war on the spineless coward who hurt her

Femslash

Chapter 1

Thirty-four year old Medical Transcriptionist Mei Aihara is leaving the clinic after working late. It was already past 8:00 pm and Mei wanted to get home, shower, change into her pajamas and cuddle up with Yuzu, The atrractive Asian woman has no idea that she is in the sights of a dangerous predator, Mei reaches her silver 2014 Acura RL and unlocks it. She opens the rear passenger door on the driver's side and gently tosses her briefcase inside and shuts the door, the ominous figure that was lurking in the shadows chose this moment to make his move. Armed with an Army K-Bar field knife he charged out of the shadows poised to strike, as Mei went to get into the car the man swung and connected squarely with the side of Mei's head with the blade. Mei slammed into the car hard, stunning her. Mei tries to stand, but her legs won't cooperate with the rest of her body.

"Ohhh." Mei moaned as she rubbed her head, her vision was still blurry, then she felt rough, scaly hands moving down her body.

"Don't make me hurt you bitch, just cooperate and you get to go home in a little while." a raspy, tobacco filled voice whispered harshly into Mei's right ear.

"Please don't hurt me, t-take whatever you want-."

"I said shut up!" the man screamed as he rolled Mei, who is still bleeding out from her head over onto her back and smacked her as hard as he could across the face, Mei whimpered.

Frozen with fear, Mei whimpered and held her breath as her attacker savagely ripped off her black pencil skirt and white cotton blouse, leaving the Japanese woman clad in her pink bra, panties, sheer stockings, and black heels. He started manhandling Mei's breasts through the bra. Afraid to breathe, Mei resumed her begging and crying for mercy as his hands went lower to massage her legs and push her panties down.

Rubbing Mei's thighs and caressing the silky smooth feel of her well toned stockinged runner's legs, he began to tear the crotch out of her panties Shut

"Shut up bitch." he said and a slap that landed more on her chin than her face made Mei see bright lights for a couple seconds as it stung. Using packaging tape, he tied her arms together behind her back. Tearing off Mei's blouse, he tied it around her eyes, a makeshift blindfold to prevent Mei from seeing his face. And with that, he used the light of a nearby streetlight to admire his catch.

Mei laid on the ground, topless. Her skirt pulled up to her waist, her panties had a hole torn out of the crotch.. Lifting her legs up in the air, Steven Drake got in between her legs and let them rest on his shoulders as once again, he reached down to massage Mei through her panties. Squirming under her blindfold, her breasts jiggled under her attacker's touch.

"Let's take a look at the girls." Steven hissed as he let go of Mei's breasts.

Her breasts popped free, her nipples standing up from the cold of the night air and from fear. Taking one nipple in his mouth, Steven took the other in his hand and began rubbing it harshly in between his fingers. Straining to get to away, Mei was powerless to stop him, her legs spread and in the air as his body had her legs at an almost 90 degree angle from the ground.

Reaching down again, he slit off the panties, ripping the pantyhose wider around the crotch and began massaging her pussy.

"God…. Stop… please…." Mei hissed through clenched teeth and tears. In the struggle, the torn blouse fell away from her face, uncovering her eyes. As her attacker chewed her neck and pounded her relentlessly, Mei stared up toward the sky, her ankle strapped heels bouncing in the air.

Unable to gain any leverage with her knees pinned up against her body and her legs pressed up against his shoulders, Mei slowly succumbed to the brutal assault. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, but more like five minutes, he spoke again,

"Damn, you've got a fine body baby, feels so good."

Pleading now only to have the man finish and leave her alone, Mei clenched her bound hands in fists of rage and anguish, unable to do anything more than grit her teeth from the merciless pain from the hard pounding the man did.

"Oh baby, here it comes, take it bitch, take it." A huge orgasm flooded her pussy, her body seemed to fill with warmth as he shot load after load into Mei.

Dizzy from the exertion and pain, Mei passed out while Steven collapsed on top of her, his penis slowly shrinking and slipping out. Noticing her blindfold was off, Steven wasn't sure if she saw his face at all. 'Too late now huh.' Steven thought to himself as he tried to decide what to do.

Mei slowly came around, disoriented, her arms still bound behind her back. She saw a man putting his pants back on. Steven looked at her for a second. "I know what to do to keep you from talking." he said harshly.

"No please, I won't tell anybody, please, I swear." Mei cried, tears streaming down her face.

Using his knife, Steven cut Mei free. Then he took her right arm and applied a Kimura Lock to the dark haired woman's arm and broke it, causing Mei horrible pain.

"Keep your mouth shut about this or I'll come back and break the other one too. Got that,

"Y-yes." Mei whimpered as she clutched her badly broken arm.

Yuzu Aihara sat at her kitchen table and waited for Mei, Yuzu smiled as she thought about her beloved wife, just then, Yuzu's cell phone rang, it was Mei's number according to the caller ID.

"Hey babe, where are you, your dinner's getting...cold?" the blonde began cheerfully but her happiness ended abruptly when Yuzu realized that Mei was crying,

Yuzu's smile died almost as fast as it was formed,

"What's wrong, Mei?" Yuzu inquired,

"I-I was raped, Yuzu." Mei sobbed into the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What!?" Yuzu shouts as she jumps out of her chair,

"C-could you bring me a change of clothes, Yuzu?" Mei asks,

"Sure, babe, I'm on my way. Where are you?"

"Still at the hospital, the police all ready took the clothes that I was wearing when I was attacked," Mei says,

"Ok, just sit tight Mei, I'm coming,"

Yuzu didn't dawdle, she got dressed before grabbing a duffel bag and putting some of Mei's clothes and underwear inside,

As Yuzu drove to the hospital, she couldn't stop her racing thoughts or the pounding of her heart in her chest,

"That spineless coward that did this better pray that the cops catch him before I do," Yuzu hissed angrily.

Police Detective Megumi Tazuna and her partner Ryu Osowa stood in Mei's hospital room, questioning her about the attack,

"Mrs. Aihara, do you have any idea why someone would want to harm you?" Detective Osowa asked, leveling his intense state at Mei.

Before Mei could answer, Yuzu burst into the room, followed by a blonde Nurse,

"Mei, I'm here," Yuzu said, going over to her beloved wife and hugging her carefully, so as not to aggravate Mei's broken arm,

Being once again in the safety and security of Yuzu's warm, comforting embrace brought Mei to tears, Yuzu looks at the two detectives.

"Do you need anything else officers?" Yuzu asked, rage brimming in her eyes,

"Who are you, Miss?" Megumi asked.

"Yuzu Aihara, Mei is my wife," the blonde responds,

"Did you have anything to do with your wife's assault, Mrs. Aihara, has there been any recent problems in the marriage?"

Yuzu glared at Ryu and Megumi as Mei leans against Yuzu's left shoulder, further seeking the blonde's warmth.

"You're crazy if you think that I had anything to do with this!" Yuzu roars,

"Let's go, Megumi," Ryu says before walking out the door, but stopped and turned back to Yuzu, who is still holding Mei,

"Don't leave town." he said before leaving with Megumi.

"Why that arrogant..." Yuzu growls , but she put the jerk of a detective out of her mind and shifts her focus totally on Mei,

"Yuzu, can we go home now?" Mei asked in a near whisper, bringing the blonde out of her thoughts,

"Sure Mei, let's get you signed out," Yuzu said before placing a feather soft kiss on Mei's lips, which helped ease Mei's rattled nerves.

Once Mei was dressed, she and Yuzu went to the reception desk, where Mei's doctor, Nao Matsuri was waiting for the couple.

"Hello Mrs. Aihara, how are you feeling now?"

" As well as one can feel after something like this happens to them, " Mei replied,

"I understand, now, I have a prescription for you, it's a very potent pain killer, so only take it if your pain level exceeds an eight on this pain management chart," Nao says before pulling out a copy of the aforementioned chart and handing it to Yuzu,

"Only take one pill half an hour before bed and make sure that your wife doesn't do any driving or engage in anything too strenuous or stressful," Nao tells Yuzu,

"Yes Doctor,"

"If all goes well, Mrs. Aihara will be fully recovered in two weeks time." Nao says,


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After leaving the hospital, Yuzu and Mei go to a nearby pharmacy and pick up Mei's prescription, afterwards the Aihara women return to their home,

While Mei showered, Yuzu heated up their dinner, Mei stood in the bathroom alone and naked looking at her reflection in the mirror but hardly recognizing the person who stared back at her, her once flawless skin was now marred with bruises and scars from Steven's attack. Mei had always been self-conscious about her body even though she had eased up a little since Yuzu came into her life,

'Will Yuzu not want to touch me now that I've been defiled by that man? Will she say that I cheated on her?' Mei thought as she stepped into the shower.

The warm water hit Mei's body steadily and she began to wash her body slowly, the onyx haired woman closed her eyes as she continued washing her body, wanting to eradicate every trace of the vile man who had violated her so completely,

In the kitchen, Yuzu is on the phone with Detective Tazuna.

"Mrs. Aihara, I'm calling to apologize for my partner's rudeness, those were just routine questions that we have to ask, but Ryu shouldn't have been so forceful with you, given the circumstances." she said,

"Thank you Detective Tazuna, both myself and Mei really appreciate your call." Yuzu says,

"It's my pleasure, Mrs. Aihara and I give you my word that I will do everything I can to catch whoever hurt your wife."

Mei stood in the shower and sobbed silently, Mei felt completely powerless and she hated it,

"I should not have been alone, if I hadn't been by myself, maybe I wouldn't have been raped." Mei said dejectedly,

After twenty minuets in the shower, Mei comes out of the bathroom and goes into her and Yuzu's bedroom and puts on a pair of pajamas.

After ending her call with Megumi, Yuzu goes to check on Mei,

"Mei, are you ok in here?" the blonde asks gently as she quietly enters the bedroom, seeing Mei sitting on the bed with her face buried in her hands,

"Mei, what's wrong?" Yuzu asked, walking over and sitting down on the bed next to Mei, almost instantly Mei threw her arms around Yuzu and sobbed uncontrollably in the blonde's arms,

"I...I'm so sorry, Yuzu," Mei whispered,

"Why Mei?" Yuzu asked, confused.

"I didn't call you before I left the clinic," Mei said as tears rolled down her face,

"Shh, listen to me sweetie, this is not your fault, ok Mei?" Yuzu said softly as she gently stroked Mei's hair.

"Take away my pain, please Yuzu." Yuzu smiled warmly as she continued stroking Mei's hair.

"All right, Mei sweetheart." Yuzu whispered before placing a chaste kiss on Mei's left cheek, carefully reading her wife's reaction, when Mei looked at Yuzu, her eyes said it all: "Please make me feel again,"

Mei lifted her head off of Yuzu's shoulder and kissed Natasha ever so lightly on the lips, the kiss was gentle, and, sweet.

"I need you so badly, Yuzu ." Mei said once they pulled apart.

Yuzu suddenly remembered what the doctor had said about avoiding strenuous activities for a while, but on the other hand she didn't want to upset Mei, so the blonde agreed.

Mei pushed Yuzu down onto her back. Their kissing got more intimate, moaning into each other's mouths, their tongues moving rapidly back and forth.

"Yuzu." Mei gasped. "I really want you right now."

"And I want you too, Mei, my love." Yuzu gasped in reply,

Yuzu threw her muscular legs around Mei's waist as they continued kissing. Mei moaned into Yuzu's mouth before reluctantly breaking off the kiss.

"L- lose these clothes, Yuzu." Mei suggested as she slowly pulled Yuzu's top over her head. Yuzu quickly shed her skirt, letting it fall to the floor.

"Oh, Yuzu … I'm going to make you cum soo much, babe." Mei whispered seductively into Yuzu's left ear.

Then, as Mei leaned down to capture her beloved's lips once again, she suddenly flashed back to the attack and began shaking,

"Mei?" Yuzu asked, sitting up and noticing that Mei was trembling terribly and crying once again,

"Oh sweetie, it's all right." Yuzu said as she pulled the love of her life into a comforting embrace, hating the monster who had caused them this pain all the more.

Steven returned to his apartment feeling extremely proud of himself, for two years Mei Aihara had ignored him and his advances, now though she could no longer do that- he had won, he had gotten her attention, now all Steven needed to do was think of a way to win her over,

Just then Steven remembered that Mei was wearing a wedding ring,

"Sh-she's already married? to who?" Steven said, anger consuming him. He would find out who had stolen Mei away from him... and make them pay dearly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mei and Yuzu enjoyed their dinner together before going to bed,

The next morning, Yuzu and Mei woke up early, showered, and got dressed for the day.

Yuzu then drives Mei to work at the clinic, meanwhile, at the clinic... Steven is in the Computer Room. He is looking up Mei's personal information, wanting to confirm if Mei was actually married for himself.

Steven grits his teeth when he read the screen,

"Mei Aihara is married... to Yuzu Aihara, h-her step-sister!?" he yells.

Yuzu pulled into the clinic's parking lot, the blonde turns and looks at her wife with warmth in her green eyes,

"Try and have a good day hon, and if you need me for anything, call me." Yuzu says to Mei.

"I will, and Yuzu?"

"Hmm?" Yuzu answers,

Mei leans over and plants a tender kiss on the blonde's lips quickly.

"I just wanted to say that I love you and thank you for sticking with me throughout this whole ordeal." Mei said before reaching up and pushing an errant strand of Yuzu's hair out of her face,

"I'll be here at five to pick you up," Yuzu says as Mei exits the car, then she turns around and faces Yuzu one final time,

"I love you, Yuzu,"

"I love you too, Mei baby," Yuzu says, giving Mei one of her trademark beaming grins.

Mei went about her day in an excellent mood until lunch, as she walks into the cafeteria, she bumps into Steven, who gives Mei a knowing smile, a look of horror crossed Mei's face as she remembered him from the night of the attack, suddenly realizing that Mei recognized him, Steven left the cafeteria,

When Yuzu came to pick Mei up that afternoon, she noticed that Mei was upset and shaking.

"Mei, you ok? Did something happen?" Yuzu asked worriedly as Mei got into the car,

"I...I saw him, Yuzu," Mei said, still upset.

"Who Mei?"

"The man who raped me." Mei replied,

"What?" Yuzu said, shocked at this development,

"I'll never forget his face, Yuzu, nor the smell of cigarettes on his breath and in his clothes." Mei said as Yuzu took her right hand, giving it a gentle squeeze,

"Did he say anything to you, Mei?"

"No Yuzu, he just smiled at me," Mei said, the fear still evident in her voice.

"Come on, let's get you home, I'm going to call Detective Tazuna," Yuzu said.

When they got home, Yuzu went straight to the phone and called Megumi while Mei went into her and Yuzu's bedroom and began changing, she had something pleasant in mind for Yuzu,

Yuzu told Megumi that Mei saw her rapist at work, then Megumi told Yuzu that the DNA results on Mei's clothes and what was taken out of her body has come back and that they had a match.

Yuzu's green eyes lit up with joy, this was great news. This means that Megumi and her partner may catch this guy pretty soon and Yuzu and Mei could resume their happy lives together,

Mei took this time to get out of her work clothes and put on a sexy black nightie and a pair of black heels, Mei then put on her black robe and went into the living room to wait for Yuzu. Yuzu finished her call in the kitchen and joined Mei in the living room, the blonde housewife smiled wickedly when she saw Mei sitting on the loveseat wearing a black robe.

"Well well, can I ask what's under the robe, Mei?"

"Mmmmm…you'll have to come and see for yourself, babe." Mei replied in a sexy tone, Yuzu quickly kicked off her shoes and joined Mei on the loveseat.

Yuzu wrapped her arms around Mei, who in turn gently stroked Yuzu's long hair.

"Yuzu, I missed you so much today." Mei whispered as Yuzu took Mei's robe off.

"Ooohh Mei, you're so beautiful." Yuzu whispered. Mei giggled as Yuzu caressed her long dark hair. Mei grabbed Yuzu around her waistband pulled her in. Their lips met it was with force. Mei pushed her tongue out of her mouth and into Yuzu's.

Not wanting this to end like the last time they tried to make love, Yuzu took charge. Pushing Mei down onto her back.

Then Yuzu looks down at Mei, her eyes searching Mei's for any hint of fear or uncertainty, finding none, Yuzu leaned down and kissed Mei passionately, swirling her tongue around inside her beloved's mouth.

"Yuzu." Mei gasped. "I really want you right now."

"Ohhhh, M-Mei," Yuzu groaned.

Mei threw her muscular legs around Yuzu's waist as they continued kissing. Yuzu moaned into Mei's mouth, swallowing her kiss.

"Ohh, Mei, you dirty little girl." Yuzu snickered as she led her dark haired wife into their bedroom and over to the large canopy bed.

Mei gently pushed Yuzu onto her back. The taller beauty smiled down at Yuzu and shifted again, easing both of Yuzu's legs apart and reaching down with one strong hand. Stroking along the very hot, wet folds she found there, Mei worked upwards, finding the hood that concealed Yuzu's already-stiffening nub.

Mei expertly teased it out from under the pink flesh, and guided Yuzu's right hand to her own sex.

Yuzu moved eagerly, using Mei's example to coax her pink pearl out as well. Smiling, Mei moved forward in between

Yuzu's thighs, as a man would mount her missionary-style, and pressed her sex against Yuzu's, their lips and buttons rubbing with a sudden, electric tingle. They both moaned at the initial contact, and Yuzu put her hands down on either side of Mei's head.

Mei used her arms to brace herself as she began a slow, but firm grinding against Yuzu, who arched her head and back, closing her eyes tightly and groaning from deep in her throat.

"OH M-MY GOD M-MEI ! MMMM... That feels sooooo gooood !" Yuzu screeched.

Yuzu's body was wracked in sensation, this wonderful, grinding pressure so much better, Yuzu was so much more skilled, than Mei's Ex had ever been. Every move Yuzu made set Mei's nerves on fire, and she saw it burning brighter in the darkness behind her tightly-closed eyelids.

A stream of declarations of love slipped from Mei's lips, endearments and beggings for more flowing into a mantra for her, as she moved above her blonde lover and life companion, also moaning as her body began to shine in the room's soft lighting with her own sweat.

A drop of cum fell from Mei's chin, to Yuzu's lower lip, and she licked the salty drop up, not a single care in the world.

Yuzu rolled Mei onto her back, Yuzu shifted, entwining their legs together, and bringing her knee up high between Mei's thighs with a saucy smile down at her.

"Y-Yuzu, what are you ... ooooh!" Mei moaned loudly, feeling the exploring knee pressing, then rubbing against her soft, bare mound. Mei shivered lightly, her desire glazing her eyes over and drawing her tongue out of her mouth, to wet her lips again. Yuzu leaned down to capture Mei's lips with hers again, her tongue gently parting them and seeking hers. Mei responded by tightening her fingers in Yuzu's long blonde hair, wrapping her thighs around her wife's legs with new force, and moaning into the kiss, meeting Yuzu's tongue with her own. They lay like that for a long moment, Yuzu's knee shifting gently, drawing sweet, kiss-muffled sounds from Mei, until the kiss broke, with both of them gasping.

"Well, that was really something, Yuzu." Mei said with a giggle.

Yuzu laughed along, then moaned softly at a steady, slow rub of Mei's knee. Mei reached up with her free hand, playing with one of Yuzu's swaying breasts, then the other. Cupping and stroking the pale skin, tweaking her nipples, trying to return some measure of the sensations that had been given to her.

"Mei, I talked to Detective Tazuna," Yuzu said,

"And?" replied Mei,

"They have a DNA match to your assault," Yuzu said, smiling,


End file.
